Il faro nella tempesta
by Chromiie
Summary: Spartacus reçoit la visite d'Ilithyia à deux heures du matin.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mise à part l'idée de l'histoire . Tous les personnages appartiennent à Steven S. DeKnight .

Information : Cela se passe dans un univers moderne et alternatif.

* * *

Il faro nella tempesta

Spartacus dormait paisiblement dans son lit lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette. Quelqu'un s'acharnait sur cette dernière, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever et aller voir qui osait le déranger à deux heure du matin. Il descendit les escaliers, sans louper de marches, ce qui fut un miracle dans son état de demi sommeil. Il empoigna la poignée de la porte prêt à faire passer à cet importun un sale quart d'heure dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, la tête baissée, derrière la porte.

« -Illithyia, murmura-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu.

Elle releva son visage à l'entente de son prénom , et il put voir les larmes coulées sur ses joues .

-Oh Spartacus, gémit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras .

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Il revint finalement à lui et l'invita à entrer. Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé .

-Que s'est-il passé ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet .

Ce n'était pas cette question qu'il avait voulu lui poser mais plutôt qu'a-t-il encore fait. En effet , le propriétaire de la maison se doutait que la présence d' Ilithiya était dû à son mari Gaius Claudius Glaber. Spartacus n'aimait pas particulièrement cet homme arrogant et avide de pouvoir. La blonde soutenait son époux, ce qui était normale puisqu'elle était fille de sénateur, l'ambition elle avait ça dans le sang. Gaius n'était qu'un député , et qu'une femme d'un rang supérieur veuille se marier avec lui en avait étonné plus d'un . Elle avait été courtisée par des hommes avec une meilleure situation que son mari et pourtant elle les avait toutes refusées .

-Nous nous sommes disputés pour une broutille. Il n'a pas aimé mon flirt avec un autre député Varinius, mais c'était innocent je te le jure, expliqua-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put .

-Je te crois, la rassura-t-il .

Il savait qu'elle ne faisait que flirter sans penser à mal avec certaines hommes. Elle était beaucoup trop amoureuse de son député pour aller voir ailleurs .

-Et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit? Poursuivit-il en la voyant silencieuse .

Il était deux heures du matin sa patience n'était pas à son maximum et même l'affection qu'il portait à son amie ne pouvait y changer quoique ce soit .

-Après, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas qu'aller avec ce crétin et que lui allait voir Seppia, raconta-t-elle avec tristesse et colère .

Seppia était une jeune romaine et sœur cadette de Seppius, ces deux-là étaient connus pour chercher les ennuis. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait puisque son frère était toujours là pour venir à son secours. Spartacus se souvenait de cette fratrie qu'il détestait autant qu'il détestait le mari de la femme en face de lui. Le pire dans tout cela était que ce n'était pas la première fois qu' Ilithyia venait ici pour pleurer, et le boxeur, parce qu'il était boxeur ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas déjà demandé le divorce. Le député ne la traitait pas comme elle le méritait et cela se voyait dans les yeux de la fille d' Albinius .

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec lui ?, demanda-t-il en se frottant le front pour se tenir éveillé .

Elle habituellement si bavarde, ce soir, se contentait simplement de répondre aux questions qu'il posait. Il avait eu une semaine chargée et ne désirait qu'une chose retrouver son lit et le plus vite possible .

-Je ne peux pas ...murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre .

-Quoi comment ça tu ne peux pas, bien sûr que si, le divorce cela existe tu sais, lui rappela-t-il .

Elle secoua négativement la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, valsant à chaque mouvement de la femme de Gaius. Elle allait de plus en plus vite et Spartacus se demanda pendant une seconde si elle allait se détacher du reste de son corps .

-Non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux, répéta-t-elle de plus en plus rapidement avec une respiration saccadée.

Elle se leva brusquement, s'agitant dans tous les sens tel un animal cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir .

-Ilithyia! L'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle lui faisait un peu peur dans cet état, elle était comme prise d'une crise de folie, et il s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle prenne un couteau et lui le plante en plein cœur .

-Tu ne comprends pas je ne peux pas! Dit-elle à nouveau hystérique.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à «devinez ce à quoi pense Ilithyia», il voulait dormir, alors elle allait s'expliquer et vite!

-Tu vas me dire oui ou non pour quelle raison tu ne pourrais pas divorcer! Lui demanda-t-il le plus calmement qu'il pu.

-Je suis enceinte! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces .

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés pendant quelques minutes, Spartacus, comme abasourdi, se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les mains pendantes dans le vide. La future maman le regarda sans rien ajouter, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire .

-Oh Spartacus, pardonne-moi, je n'aurai jamais dû te le révéler, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement .

Il ne lui répondit rien, elle et lui n'étaient plus dans le même monde. Se sentant responsable de son état elle s'installa à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, ayant besoin de réconfort. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, elle s'en voulait d'être venu ici, le voir lui. Elle aurait pu se rendre chez Lucretia, et bien qu'elle considère cette dernière comme sa meilleure amie, ses pas ou plutôt sa voiture l'avait conduite ici. Quelle idée stupide, surtout lorsque comme elle on savait que Spartacus avait perdu sa femme Sura, voilà un peu plus d'un an des suites d'une longue maladie. L'espoir de devenir papa était morte avec elle car le boxeur avait juré qu'il n'aimerait pas d'autre femme qu'elle.

-Que comptes-tu faire, finit-il par demander sans la regarder.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-elle perdue .

Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait songé à avorter, cela l'aurait blessé, cela aurait été irrespectueux envers lui et envers la mémoire de Sura. De plus, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, elle ne savait effectivement pas ce qu'elle allait faire de cet être qui vivait dans son ventre.

Après cela le silence revint jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne d'aller se reposer dans son lit pendant qu'il terminerait sa nuit dans le canapé. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur les joues de son hôte, monta dans la chambre du boxeur. Elle hésita quelques secondes sur la place qu'elle allait occuper, elle avait bien remarqué que le côté de Sura ne semblait pas avoir été touché depuis que cette dernière était morte, et après réflexion, elle opta pour la place de Spartacus, dormir à la place de la défunte la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'installa dans le lit et bien qu'elle soit fatiguée le sommeil refusa de venir la chercher. Trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle soit suffisamment calme pour rejoindre Morphée.

En temps normal, lorsque quelque chose la préoccupait elle se rendait en cuisine pour boire une bonne tasse de camomille, mais là, c'était impossible. Si elle le faisait, elle devrait traverser le salon et réveillerait probablement l'occupant du canapé, qui avait, elle l'avait bien remarqué, besoin de récupérer. Elle décida de faire le tri dans ses idées, elle y verrait plus claire et pourrait dormir paisiblement. Le seul problème était de savoir par où commencer; il y avait sa relation avec Gaius qui n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps. Son travail l'accaparait, et il la délaissait, bien sûr, cela n'était pas nouveau elle avait vécu la même chose lors de son enfance avec son père. C'était peut-être pour cela que voir son époux favoriser sa carrière au détriment de leur amour lui était difficile à accepter. Ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps, et si elle devenait maman elle aurait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Venait donc la question de garder ou non le bébé, c'était le rêve de Gaius, il attendait avec impatience le jour où elle lui annoncerait qu'elle était enceinte. Se sentait-elle seulement capable d'être une mère, la sienne était décédée très jeune, elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup de référence en la matière. Son amie Lucretia tentait désespérément d'avoir un enfant alors il était hors de question pour Ilithyia d'aller lui demander conseils. Était-ce par compassion qu'elle se retrouvait chez Spartacus, était-ce la seule raison qui la guidait toujours devant cette maison lorsqu'elle se sentait seule? Elle avait d'autres amies, du même rang social qu'elle, amies ...Aussi fausses que leur milieu, la fille d' Albinius les détestait, toutes prêtes à se rabaisser quand l'occasion se présentait. Elle ne les fréquentait que par obligation, et avait rêvé plus d'une fois de leur dire le fond de sa pensée. Alors qu'avec le boxeur tout était différent, il était franc et honnête certains diraient même un peu brute de décoffrage. Ilithyia aimait ça, cela la changeait des mensonges quotidiens, bon parfois il était trop franc mais elle ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement .

Elle ferma les yeux, penser à cela ne menait à rien, les questions qu'elle se posait se multipliaient et empiraient son insomnie. Elle soupira comme elle le faisait rarement, elle avait une image à préserver après tout. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la place de Sura, et elle pria son amie de l'apaiser et la laisser rejoindre le pays des rêves, de lui accorder une pause pendant ces quelques heures où la lune régnait encore en souveraine dans le ciel. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle finit par s'endormir .

Lorsque Spartacus ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de la raison de sa présence sur le canapé. Il se leva et alors qu'il allait monter voir si la belle au bois dormant était toujours là il aperçut un petit mot sur la table du salon, bien écrit, malgré la rapidité qui semblait avoir agité la jeune femme .

«Spartacus,

Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir ici, comme toujours j'ai pu compter sur toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir privé de ton lit et j'espère que tu as tout de même passé une bonne nuit. Je rentre chez moi, je verrai bien ce que je ferai une fois là-bas. Encore merci pour tout tu es un véritable ami.

Ps: Je t'ai fait du café, tu vois pour une fois je n'ai pas été égoïste!

PS 1: Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu dors .

Ilithyia.»

Il fut amusé que pour une fois elle se soit souciée de lui mais il était aussi inquiet de son départ matinal. Il aurait voulu discuter avec elle, savoir si la nuit lui avait éclairci les idées. La blonde était intelligente le seul problème c'est que parfois elle agissait impulsivement. Si son abruti de mari lui sortait le grand jeu il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle cède et lui avoue tout sans possibilité de retour. Il déposa la feuille, et se rendit dans la cuisine afin de voir le café qu'elle s'était donnée la peine de préparer. Il le versa dans sa tasse avec le nom de Maurizio Stecca et le bu. Il était comme il l'aimait le matin; fort, ce qu'il lui fallait pour se réveiller. Il chassa de ses pensées la femme du député, ce qui était certain c'est qu'il la reverrait bientôt. Glaber n'était pas digne d'elle et de l'enfant qu'elle portait.


End file.
